


Christmas in Live a Little 'verse

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Live a Little [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>popkin16 wanted to know what Christmas in Live A Little 'verse would be like, and this is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Live a Little 'verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



Unlike most weekend and holiday mornings, where John has to pry Rodney out of bed with a pot of coffee, or maybe a blowjob (and, on the rare occasion,  _both_  - like when Rodney has deadlines and doesn't surface from his lab for 24 hours at a time), Rodney is up before John is. Then again, that's because it's Christmas, and John figures Rodney's embracing his inner 6 year old when he's practically pulling John down the stairs even before the sun comes up.  
  
While John's confident about the noise canceling headphones and the Pandora subscription he's gotten Rodney, he's floored when he gets not only a book on vintage tattoo designs and a new sketch pad and a complete Prismacolor pencil set, but Rodney looks somewhat bashful when he leans over John and grabs his iPad (giving John an excellent view of the Dungeons & Dragons back piece that he'd completed a few weeks back). Coming back, Rodney pulls up the web browser and types in something, handing it over to John.  
  
"What is this?" John asks, already knowing but a big smile crossing his face.  
  
"It's... Well, I set up your shop with a website. Got you an automated appointment system so you & Lorne don't have to fight over that raggedy calendar. And it's got both your portfolios on there, too. Plus, you know, references and stuff." Looking at John, he says, "Is it okay?"  
  
John just smiles, setting the tablet down, then crawls on top of Rodney, fingers tweaking a nipple as John seeks entrance to Rodney's mouth. It's more than okay, and hopes that he can convey that with the lap of a tongue over Rodney's pulse point, and the slow drag of his fingernails down Rodney's side.


End file.
